Hear Me
by Angel-Gal73
Summary: Sequal to 'Breakaway'. It's been a year since Panda moved away, and Pashmina misses him more than anyone. So she runs away to America to find him... Oneshot PanPash. Oh, if you're a Kelly Clarkson fan like me, you'll probably like this story....


Pashmina ran, and ran. And she didin't stop one bit.

A year has passed since Panda, the love of Pashminas life, moved away. And through that year, Pashmina tried her best to move on. She really did.But, without the one she really loved, she just couldn't live with herself.And she ran away from Japan, to go to America. Where her dear love was.

She didin't think of anything else along the way either. The only thing on her mind was Panda.Yep, nothing except Panda. The one she missed so much since he moved.

"Panda!" Pashmina called. But no answer.

Pashmina searched more throughout the city streets of America but Panda, sadly, could not be found.

"Panda, please be here!" Pashmina called, water beginning to fill her eyes. "Please say you are hearing me!"

**_You gotta be out there_**

**_You gotta be somewhere_**

**_Wherever you are_**

**_I'm waiting..._**

Pashmina decided to take a break from searching, and took a seat down next to a tree, and decided that maybe if she waited long enough, Panda would come to her, hug her, kiss her, and would bring happiness to her life again.

But soon, after about ten minutes, Pashmina began to feel raindrops fall down on her head. She looked up to only see gray clouds roaming the sky, ready to pour out rain.

"Great.." Pashmina groaned, getting up. "Oh well, I might as well continue my search!"

_**Because there are these nights when**_

**_I sing my myself to sleep_**

**_And I hopeing my dreams bring_**

**_You close to me_**

**_Are you listening?_**

Suddenly, a memory came back to Pashmina.

The memory was about a few nights ago, she was dreaming.

In her dream, she was in a some kind of weird place. There was no one, or anything around that place, just Pashmina. It was as if she was the only, breathing thing there. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her, and when Pashmina looked up, she found herself being hugged by Panda. And, then, Panda gave Pashmina his warm smile, and leaned in closer to her as if he were about to kiss her. But then..the dream ended.

As Pashmina thought about that dream more and more, the more and more she wanted to find Panda. And she immeadiately began searching again.

**_Hear Me_**

**_I'm crying out I'm ready now_**

**_Turn my world upside down_**

**_Find me_**

"Panda! Please, come to me!" Pashmina called. "Please!"

Pashmina could start to feel more, and more raindrops coming, and she immediately became more frantic.

**_I'm lost inside this crowd_**

**_It's getting loud_**

Suddenly, in an instant, people became crowding around Pashmina. Pashmina, being aware of this, tried to dodge away from the humans. And though she did, they started to get loud.

Pashmina tried calling Panda's name, but it could barely be heard through the noise of the humans. Pashmina tried her best to push her way through the crowd of people, but so far, no luck.

**_I need you to see_**

**_I'm screaming for you to please_**

**_Hear me_**

**_Can you hear me?_**

Finally, Pashmina managed to escape the crowd by going into an empty dark alley. Pashmina shivered in fear, and coldness. She was afraid, for the rain was getting much harder, and she had no shelter, what so ever. But that didin't matter. For rain, or no rain, Pashmina was going to find her true love.

**_I used to be scared of_**

**_Letting someone in_**

**_But it gets so lonely_**

**_Being on my own_**

As Pashmina shivered more and more, she ran down the dark alley, calling Panda's name more and more. She was very determined to find Panda, for without him, she felt like the lonliest girl hamster ever.

When Panda used to be around, Pashmina never felt afraid. She never felt like she was all alone, for Panda was like her knight in shineing armor. Always there to come to her rescue whenever she was sad, or just plain depressed. But now, she was on her own. And quite francly, she had never ever felt more lonely than now.

**_With no one to talk to_**

**_No one to hold me_**

**_I'm not always strong_**

**_Oh I need you here_**

**_Are you listening?_**

Now, the storm was worse, much worse. Pashmina's fur was now soaked, and it seemed to be very pale for she was freezing cold.

Suddenly, Pashmina tripped, and fell in the rain water.

**_Hear me_**

**_I'm crying out I'm ready now_**

**_Turn my world upside down_**

**_Find me_**

Pashmina struggled to get up, but she just kept on slipping in the water. And the worst part was, the water was deeper than Pashmina expected.

_**I'm lost inside this crowd**_

_**It's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please**_

**_Hear Me_**

**_Can you hear me?_**

"Panda! Hear me Panda! Hear me now! Please!" Pashmina called loudly. She dragged her feet through the deep water, continueing to call Panda's name. But still no answer.

The wind was strong now, and was forceing Pashmina down to the ground.

_**I'm restless and wild**_

_**I fall but I try**_

**_I need someone to understand_**

_**(Can you hear me?)**_

Pashmina was now flat out on the ground, letting the harsh wind blow over her, and the rain drop down on her still very soaked fur. She felt as if she might give up on finding Panda...but then, she began to think.

She started to think, that, what would it be like without Panda? No one to understand her, no one to talk to her when she was sad, and worst of all...no one to love.

Pashmina then forced her body off the ground, and dragged slowly through the water and wind, still calling Panda's name.

"Oh Panda, please! Please hear me right now!" Pashminacalled loudly through the wind."I can't live without you Panda! I need you right now beside me!You hear me, right now!I love you!"

**_I'm lost in my thoughts and baby I fought_**

**_For all that I got_**

**_(Can you hear me?)_**

Finally, Pashmina couldn't help herself, but collapse yet again in the water. Maybe she would never find Panda...after all, she had just been wandering around in a very dangerous storm, trying to find him, for what seemed like hours. And what did she find? Nothing.

**_Hear Me_**

**_I'm crying out I'm ready now_**

**_Turn my world upside down_**

**_Find Me_**

**_I'm lost inside the crowd_**

**_It's getting loud_**

**_I need someone to see_**

**_I'm screaming for you to please_**

**_Hear Me_**

Pashmina started to close her eyes. She was way exausted, and couldn't help it. So there she was, laying in the deep water, that was getting slightly higher, ready to pass out. But then..she felt something pulling her up. Actully it was a pair of..arms.

**_(Hear me...Hear Me...Hear Me...Can you hear me?)_**

"Are you ok?"

Pashmina opened her eyes, and saw a figure of a hamster standing above her.

"Y-yeah. I-I think so." she said.

"Good. I would hate for you to be feeling bad." the figure said again. Pashmina really couldn't see who thehamster was for her eyes were a little blurry from the rain, but she knew that voice...it was a male's voice.

**_( Hear Me...Hear Me...Hear Me...Can you hear me?)_**

"Who are you?" Pashmina asked him as she followed him to a small rock.

"You don't reconize me?" he asked her.

Pashmina looked closely at his fur and saw markings. But not just any markings...panda-like markings. It was Panda.

"PANDA!" Pashmina shrieked, then she wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tight.

"Pashmina...I knew you would come. I just knew it."Panda said, kissing Pashmina's wet head."I missed you."

"I know...I missed you too." Pashmina said, as she rested her head on Panda's shoulder. "How did you find me?"

"I heard you calling me." Panda said, giving Pashmina a warm smile. "I would never ignore your sweet voice Pashmina. I love you."

"I love you too." Pashmina said quietly, kissing Panda on the lips passionately. "And thank you...for hearing me."

**_( Hear Me...Hear Me...Hear Me...)_**


End file.
